The Biostatistics and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) provides support with design, data management and analysis of research studies for the University of New Mexico Interdisciplinary HPV Prevention Center (UNMIHPC). Moreover, it serves as a centralized resource for biostatistical consulting and analyses for all scientific projects proposed by the UNM-IHPC. The unit provides a centralized base to each of the four scientific research projects at all levels of investigation, beginning with the formulation of more specific hypotheses related to the overall unifying hypotheses, reviewing the design of studies, and evaluating the utility of measurement techniques. Support and consultation concludes with aiding in the interpretation, presentation, and final writing of results. The BBC also serves to warehouse and maintain a public health population-based data resource the New Mexico HPV Pap Registry (NMHPVPR), which under New Mexico Administrative code collects retrospective and longitudinal data from state-wide, regional and national laboratories on all cervical screening, diagnostic and treatment procedures. The BBC will promote the UNMIHPC research aims as follows: 1) finalize the study designs and protocols in collaboration with each of the study investigators;2) collaborate with the study investigators in the development of the forms and applications for recording data;3) assist in development of protocols for data transmission;4) collaborate with the study investigators in developing detailed Manuals of Procedures;5) develop and manage the IHPC central and project-specific relational databases including the NMHPVPR;6) run SAS quality-control program checks;7) maintain a Master Database for each project with appropriate backups and security checks;8) monitor study progress and distribute monthly study reports;9) produce reports summarizing the status of data acquisition by subject, distributions and summary statistics for the primary variables;10) interface and perform linkages to the New Mexico state-wide immunization information system (NM-SIIS); 11) perform basic and complex statistical analyses for the scientific projects as needed;and 12) develop and maintain the IHPC web site in collaboration with the UNM Health Sciences Center (UNM-HSC) web master.